


it's not the destination...

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: OQ on Holiday 2018 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Road Trips, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Henry hopes this will be the last of her over-worrying.  He knows this is the first time they've all left Storybrooke for reasons other than the latest magical crisis, but he wants them all to enjoy it,especiallyhis mom.





	it's not the destination...

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23-24 August 2018  
> Word Count: 1386  
> Written for: OQ on Holidays 2018  
> Prompts: 23. First family roadtrip ; 86. Who gets carsick the easiest? [Adults or kids] ; 87. Who declares war on anyone singing “99 Bottles”?  
> Summary: Henry hopes this will be the last of her over-worrying. He knows this is the first time they've all left Storybrooke for reasons other than the latest magical crisis, but he wants them all to enjoy it, _especially_ his mom.  
>  Spoilers: C anon divergent AU where Robin doesn't die, Hyperion Heights doesn't happen, and the whole family basically stays together in Storybrooke.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: Hers, His, Theirs  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really liked the AU I'd set up in "Bean's Day" and wanted to play with this family again. The idea of a road trip vacation out of Storybrooke seemed a fun way to dive into the early days of the Hood-Mills family, so here we are…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd atm, so all mistakes are entirely on me…

***in the driveway***

"All right, do we have everything?"

Henry groans softly at the question, staring at the text from Violet and wondering how to answer it. He knows better than anyone in this family that his mother is anal retentive and worries about _everything_ , but he's not stupid enough to say anything to that effect.

"Henry? Do you have the charger for your phone and Surface Pro?"

He glances up from his phone to smile and hold up the small zippered pouch from his backpack.

"Thank you. Roland?"

"I have my monkey, Mama, and my movie tablet. I don't know where my clothes are though."

Henry rolls his eyes when Regina opens the back hatch to rummage through the bags. 

"I got your clothes, handsome. Robin, did you grab the baby's diaper bag? I can't find it. We can't leave without her diaper bag."

"Regina, love, relax. The diaper bag's on your shoulder."

"Oh. I--"

"I know. You just give me the bag and start the car. I think we have everything we need, and if we've forgotten something, you already said we can replace it on the road."

Regina nods and sighs. Henry hopes this will be the last of her over-worrying. He knows this is the first time they've all left Storybrooke for reasons other than the latest magical crisis, but he wants them all to enjoy it, _especially_ his mom.

"You're right. Thank you, Robin."

***just past the "Leaving Storybrooke" sign***

"Mama, Bean throwed up."

"Threw up, Roland," she says, automatically correcting him before realizing what he's said. "She what?" When Roland repeats himself, she glances in the rearview mirror and groans, pulling over to the side of the road. "Robin--"

"I've got this, milady," he says, getting out to open the door in back. He grabs a couple wipes from the diaper bag and cleans up the mess. "It's just a little bit. I'm sure she'll be fine in no time, won't you, Bean?" He tickles under her chin, making her coo happily, before offering her the pacifier again. Once she's happily sucking on it, he presses a kiss to her forehead and reaches over to ruffle Roland's hair. "Thank you for keeping an eye on your sister, Roland. You're a good big brother."

"Thank you, Papa! I don't want Bean to cry and be upset."

"We don't want anyone to be upset on our vacation, do we?"

"Uh-uh! We're gonna go on a 'cation!"

"Vacation," Regina replies with a smile as Robin returns to his seat. "And now that everyone's settled again, let's get going. It's going to be a long drive to where we're going."

***one hour into the drive***

"Mama?"

"Yes, handsome?"

"Are we there yet?"

Henry snorts softly.

"Not yet, Rolly," Robin replies. "We've got a few more hours yet. Why don't you watch more of your movie?"

"But I'm thirsty and my bottom is tired of sitting so long."

"You have your water bottle right there in your little cup holder, Roland. If you're a good boy in the car, I bet Mama will let you have the chocolate milk when we stop for lunch."

"Hey, Roland," Henry says with a grin, leaning forward slightly from his spot in the furthest back bench. "How about we practice your numbers? What do you think?"

"But that's boring school stuff! 'Cations are 'posta be fun."

"I can make it fun. You wanna try?"

"Yeah!"

Regina glances in the rearview mirror to study both of her sons' faces. She knows Henry's up to something, but can't quite figure it out. Eyes returning to the road, she doesn't have long to wait before learning her older son's plans.

"Okay, I'll start, then you can join in, okay?"

"Okay, Henry!"

"We'll show Mom and Robin that you're a big boy and count our numbers backwards, and I promise I'll help you." He takes a deep breath, and Regina prays he's not going to do what she thinks he is. "Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall--"

He does.

"Henry Daniel Mills, what have I told you about that song?"

"But, Mom, I'm helping my little brother with his numbers. It's an educational song."

"Yeah, Mama, it's fun school stuff, right, Henry?"

"Exactly! And Mom always wants us to do our best in school."

"I will pull this van over and turn us around if you keep singing that song." Henry sighs and reluctantly nods his head, then smirks and opens his mouth to say something. "And if you sing that bus song, I will take you over my knee, young man."

***three hours into the drive***

"Mama, I gotsta potty. And Bean smells stinky."

"Oh man!" Henry exclaims. "Now I can smell her. She needs to be changed."

Regina sighs and puts on her blinker to take the next offramp. "All right, I think we can all do with a quick potty break and maybe get some snacks out. How about some juice and carrots, Roland?"

"Yay!"

It takes only a few minutes for Regina to pull into a nice truck stop. As they get out to stretch, Regina helps Roland out of his car seat. "Henry, will you take your brother with you while I get Bean's diaper changed?"

"You got it, Mom. Come on, buddy. We can hit the bathroom and be big boys."

Roland happily takes his hand and waves back at Regina and Robin as he walks off with Henry. Regina eases the sleeping Robyn into her arms, slipping the diaper bag onto her shoulder. Robin leans over to press a kiss to Regina's lips, then another to his daughter's strawberry blonde curls.

"I'm going to get us some cold drinks and perhaps a snack while you take care of Bean," he says with a smile. "Anything you want?"

"Water and maybe some iced tea? Oh, and some sunflower seeds? I'm feeling a bit of a craving."

"Sunflower seeds and iced tea, got it."

Changing Robyn's diaper and onesie takes no time at all, and Regina heads back to the car to settle her again. The baby wakes up, a little fussy, but calms with a bit of formula. Regna feels that pang of regret that she can't bond with Robyn via breastfeeding, but takes comfort in the fact that she gets to raise her niece as her own daughter. Robin comes back with a bag of drinks and snacks, setting things out for each of the boys, as well as his and Regina's in the center console. Once done, he leans against the side of the van as Regina burps Robyn.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look with her, milady?"

"She's so precious. I still can't believe that Zelena…" She can't finish the sentence, too choked up for words.

"I know, love," Robin replies, leaning in to nuzzle at her temple. He watches Regina return Robyn to her car seat, then pulls his wife into a loose hug. "I wish we were already there."

"Me, too." She rests her cheek against his shoulder. "It's just a couple more hours, provided we don't hit any snags, and then we have a full weekend of fun and sun with our kids."

Robin grins. "And two nights to ourselves once they're all asleep. I certainly can't wait to have a little quality time with my gorgeous, patient wife."

Before Regina can reply, Henry and Roland come back. Both are sporting new baseball caps with the logo for the truck stop on the fronts. "Look, Mama! Me and Henry match!"

"So you do. Did you thank your brother for your hat?" When Roland nods, she grins and strokes his cheek. "That's my boy. How about you get buckled in again, so we can get going? Papa got you some snacks and a juice box." As the boys work to get settled, she smiles at Robin, muttering, "And if we're lucky, he and Henry will do something fun once we arrive, so you abd I can have a little naptime before dinner."

"That sounds like an excellent plan. Drive on, my love, and let's see where the day takes us."

Regina smiles and starts the car. "Like the old saying says, it's not the destination--"

And Robin joins her to finish the phrase, "It's the journey that counts."


End file.
